About 97% of water on earth is seawater, and gets an absolute majority of the amount of water. However, it is difficult to use seawater as water for living or industrial water because seawater has very high salinity. The desalination of seawater has been in the spotlight in a situation in which insufficient surface water is supplemented and shortage of water becomes worse.
Desalination is a series of processes for suitably removing salt so that salty seawater can be used for drinking water or other purposes. A salt concentration is divided into fresh water, brackish water, and seawater depending on the degree that salt is dissolved in water.
Salt needs to be removed from seawater in order to use seawater as drinking water because seawater includes many types of salt. A method of using a film distillation process, a backward osmosis film, or a forward osmosis film may be taken into consideration as a method of desalinating seawater.
Meanwhile, flue gases discharged by an industry plant, such as a power plant, exert a bad influence on an environment because they include a large amount of carbon dioxide affecting global warming and an atmospheric change. Accordingly, several methods are being used in order to remove carbon dioxide included in flue gases discharged by a fossil fuel power plant.
A prior art related to a method of separating carbon dioxide from flue gases discharged by an industry plant includes Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0038623. A method of recovering the flue gases of a plant using fossil fuel to carbon dioxide using ammonia water is described in the prior art.
A method of exclusively supplying flue gases from a plant using fossil fuel to the cathode part of a fuel cell and isolating carbon dioxide included in exhaust gases discharged from an anode using a carbon dioxide separator is described in the prior art.
However, the prior art was problematic in that the carbon dioxide separator needs to be separately installed in the plant in order to separate carbon dioxide. This resulted in problems in which plant power generation efficiency is deteriorated and an installation cost is increased. Furthermore, the prior art has a problem in that an existing plant cannot be used because the process of separating carbon dioxide is not arranged and associated with the plant.